Needing Something
by Merlraven
Summary: He really does love her...Now he's waiting for her to come. SxS A one shot, song fic.


Merlraven: Welcome. This is a oneshot, songfic. The song is Jars of Clay's "Portrait of an Apology" which is in *'s. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, the style of never mentioning the characters' names (throughout the fic with some descriptions to assure of the character's identity such as hair color and stuff) I found in a fanfic I read, I thought it was really cool. I thought I would throw their names in just once. Please Read and Review.  
  
Needing Something  
  
Quietly he stares out the window. He is waiting for her, but is not sure why. The street is empty and cold. Slush dirties the surrounding roads, allowing everyone's path to be ever-present. He continues his vigil. His ankle starts to throb but he pays no attention to it. Once more he lays his head on the windowsill. The glass soon impedes his view causing him to wipe away the moisture. With a bandaged hand he sweeps away the remnants of his breath. His mind returns back to earlier. His "pendant" rests against his chest as he recalls the scene of ap past fight with the Wood and Windy.  
  
It had been brutal.They had barely beat them. He still cannot figure out how it could have happened. Every time Windy would pull them to the sky, Wood would grab them and wrench them to the concrete. It went on many times...but together they had beat the two. In the end they were left in the deserted pathway. Beaten they helped each other up. She smiled at him as she supported him. Blood poured from her arm as she helped him down the road. He gently turned themselves to her house, refusing to make her walk to his own. Within minutes they separate as she entered her own abode. Silently he limped down the street, unknown she watched his departure.  
  
Now he is waiting for her. Oddly there is no reason for her to come. Syaoran just wants her to. Smiling at the thought he shakes his head. As always he is glad for the lack of an audience. This girl really knew how to confuse him. But he doesn't care, he just knows he loves her. Time had passed, and she seemed to no longer be a part of their lives. In this he felt he was losing himself, or losing worse...losing her.  
  
*Look what I've done* *This picture I've painted* *It looks like my heart* *Or what still remains*  
  
Deciding, not to dwell on this he once more watches the road. With nothing planned, this is what he had found to do. This is what he often did. Few knew where he lived anymore, and few made their way into his house. He seemed to like it. Elsewhere...she would be with her friends. Or maybe with her family. There was no way to know. He had started to be separated from those who cared months ago. They had fought the cards for so long that now that it was over, what was there? He had left public society and seemed to have tumbled from everything. But now he waited. Why did he hope in the one girl, the girl that he felt might no longer be a part of him? He doesn't know. He just knows he needs her, Sakura.  
  
*Convinced of the weight*  
*Your interpretations*  
* Are not what I see*  
* I wish they could be*  
  
He doubts who he is. She had thought so much of him, but he never had seen it. He certainly could not see it now. Where was she? He guesses it isn't fair to ask that of her. She doesn't even know he wants to see her, that he needs to see her. Things were no longer the same. His life wasn't the same, he wasn't.  
  
* I remember it much redder*  
* I remember it much brighter*  
*I'll try to explain*  
*The way that the frame*  
*Doesn't quite fit the image*  
*Or surround the edge*  
  
He gets up slowly. With slow halting steps he grabs a cups from the shelf as he prepares some for him and her. Once filled he places Contemplating returning to his room upstairs, he once more sits. Returning to his room would just mean sleeping and then another day of waiting for her. Once more he shakes his head. He still can't figure himself out. He remembers the day when they had safely reached her house. She had been safe, then he had left. Why did he care anything about the girl. Why? It was something in her that he couldn't leave, that he wouldn't leave. It was the part of her that made her watch him as he limped away. He just loved her. But now what. Now he's here. Now he needs her...not that he would have ever admitted it. Figures slowly make there way across his view. They are probably getting out of the cold.  
  
It was cold. He saw a figure slowly step around thin ice. Quickly he pulled his sleeves down, trying to hide his bandages. With a smile he pulled himself up to run to the door, he almost ran to her. But it wasn't her. Heavily he dropped to his chair by the window. Frozen rain starts to pelt the people, they leave. He now is alone. The ice will refreeze and passage will be hard. Pushing backwards he switches off his light enveloping all in obscurity. Closing his eyes he leans on the window sill and drifts off. She is present only in his thoughts. At least he has that. Evening arises as the coldness of the house awakens him. He yawns lightly, as he glances towards his kitchen then to the window. All is the same.  
  
He waits hours. Night is falling. He feels that something pulling from inside. With a weary glance he looks out. There is a figure....quietly it makes its way down. It seems to be very careful as if knowing that one bad step could stop its task. He raises his hand to wipe off the window. Once clear he looks again. With a smile he grabs a coat. In an abrupt motion he is ready. With a jerk he opens the heavy door. Stumbling slightly he makes his way down the steps. She doesn't notice his tripping. Smiling he brushes his hand through his hair. With a beautiful smile, she watches him with her leaf colored eyes. Delicately he goes to brush hair from out of her eyes...but he barely stops himself. Limping he follows he makes a drink once more. This time it is truly for her. As he is in the kitchen, she watches him work.  
  
*It stands on display*  
*What do you see?*  
*Behold all the new grey*  
*What's become of the old me*  
  
Inside, he thinks of what to say. Now that she's here he doesn't know why she would be here. But now he decides he doesn't care. All he wants is a future, the future with her. They sit at the window. The one he waited at. Words come but not the ones that he wishes to call up. He wonders of what she thinks. No words come, none. He just can't think of a single thing. He just knows she's there.  
  
*Calling, crying, ashamed of what I am not*  
*Really Failing, falling into this cage and I can't escape*  
*I can't escape*  
  
She looks out the window at the falling rain. Does she doubt the rightness of her coming? Does she wish she hadn't come? She picks up her drink and smiles at him. Finally seeming to put him at ease. They look at one another, him a little beaten and her a little lost...but they found something. Something that they both had needed is now with them.  
  
*Look what I've done*  
*This picture I've painted*  
*Doesn't quite fit*  
*Or surround the edge*  
*I remember it much redder*  
  
What now? He doesn't care. His quest is done his treasure has been found. What he wanted is with him.  
  
*I can't escape, I can't escape, I can't escape*  
  
But he doesn't want to..... 


End file.
